


If you Give a Kouga a Blowjob

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha's take on a children's classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you Give a Kouga a Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, lost my mind. Thanks Kira and Jen!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 27 "Earth," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

If you give a Kouga a blowjob,

He’s going to ask you to pull his tail.

When you pull his tail, he’ll probably cum.

When he’s finished, he’ll have a dumbass grin on his face.

Then he will want to follow you all over Japan.

When he catches you, he might notice you travel with a perverted monk. So he will probably ask for a threesome.

When he’s finished fucking the monk’s mouth, he’ll want a turn at his ass. He’ll start rimming. He might get carried away and eat all your cum out of his ass. He may even end up sucking his balls!

When he’s done, he’ll probably want to take a nap. You will end up being his pillow. He’ll crawl on you, make himself comfortable and hump you in his sleep.

He’ll probably ask you if your bastard of a brother is single. So you’ll push his face into the dirt, and he’ll try to start a fight. When he gets pinned down, he’ll get so excited he’ll stick his ass up in the air. He’ll ask you to fuck him.

He’ll ride your cock. When you are finished, he’ll want to follow you back to camp.

Then he’ll want a snack. Which means he will steal your Ramen.

He’ll bitch when you take it back and start eating. Watching you slurp your noodles while he bitches, will remind him that he’s horny so…he’ll ask for a fuck in the bushes.

And chances are if he asks for a fuck in the bushes, he’s going to want a blowjob to go with it.

Inuyasha finished reciting his story and looked over at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had actually stuck around for the entire thing. He had been curious as to what his little brother’s skills were when he heard that Inuyasha was now writing stories. There was a long pause before Sesshoumaru actually spoke.

“That was the worst drivel ever recited.”

But he could not argue that it was inaccurate.


End file.
